


Worse Fates

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Following
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debra and Mike in the middle of a blackout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worse Fates

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: dark  
> Prompt: any tv show, any, blackout

When the lights went out, Debra's reaction was instant. On her feet, she was reaching to her hip for a gun she hadn't carried in months, her heart pounding crazily as nausea rose in her throat. 

"Hey, it's ok." Mike's voice was calm, soothing, practiced. "It's ok, Deb... it's just a blackout."

Which made sense, Debra knew. The mercury had been soaring all week, tar practically bubbling on the pavements, air conditioning working overtime all over the city as New Yorkers sought some kind of relief. There had been warnings, as there always were, of possible blackouts; Debra just hadn't paid them much mind. 

Until now. 

Because for that split second, she wasn't in an apartment in the city with Mike. 

She was in a community shelter in Havenport and all hell was breaking loose. 

Mike came to stand beside her, illuminated by the screen of his phone. His free hand found her shoulder, rubbed it gently. "It'll all be back to normal in no time," he promised and she nodded, slipping her arms around his waist, letting her head fall to his shoulder. "In the meantime... I'm thinking you, me, cuddling up on the couch by candlelight..." He injected a teasing tone into his voice and she found herself responding, found herself smiling, found herself wondering when it became this easy with him. "What do you say?"

"There are worse fates," she heard herself say and if she said it as a joke, nonetheless they both knew it to be true. 

They didn't  dwell on that though, not today, not ever. 

They had better things to do. 


End file.
